


Communication

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Sarah catches Samuel doing something and they have a talk.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'Alternate Universe: Characters meet online'.
> 
> Can be considered a prequel to [Moving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36871278) and [Real or Fake?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36419430)

"Samuel, dear, what are you looking at?" Sarah Townsend asked of her husband.

He hastily closed his laptop, his cheeks flushing. "Nothing at all, Sarah. Did you need something?"

"I did, but why are you acting guilty?" Sarah asked, arching her eyebrows. "Is there something you're keeping from me?"

Sighing, he reluctantly opened his laptop once more. As it woke up, he fumbled for words. "I, um. Not really. I just--"

"You found someone," Sarah interjected, resting her arm along Samuel's shoulders.

He blinked and stared up at her. "How do you know?"

"It's on your computer screen." She pointed at it with her free hand.

Samuel turned and blushed even when he realized his chat window was still open. "Ah, right. Well, this is Hercules Mulligan."

"Isn't he a fashion designer?" Sarah asked, recognizing the name.

Nodding, Samuel rested his fingers on the keyboard. "We met online and now he wants to meet in person."

"And you want to meet him, too," Sarah observed, deducing it easily. "Why are you hesitating?"

He drummed his fingers on the keys without pressing any, his face slowly getting redder. "I, um, haven't told him about you, either."

"You feel guilty about that." She gently rubbed the back of his neck. "Why?"

His shoulders slumped as he leaned into her touch. "I... really like him." He tensed again and she gently pressed her fingers more firmly into the muscles of his neck. "It's-- I still love you, Sarah."

"You have a big heart, Samuel." She kissed his cheek, understanding now why he was so unsettled by the whole situation. "You have room for more than one love. I accept that."

Samuel turned his chair to stare up at her. "You don't seem very surprised that I might have feelings for someone else in addition to you."

"This is _me_ we're talking about, Samuel." She kissed his forehead softly. "I noticed that you've been behaving rather oddly for awhile now. I already knew something was going on."

Sighing deeply, he smiled and gently brought her hand around to kiss the back. "So observant. I should have known."

"I won't push you into doing anything you don't want to, Samuel." She cupped his cheek tenderly. "If you want to pursue this thing with Hercules, though, you should be upfront with him. Communication is important."

Still smiling, Samuel gently drew her down for a soft kiss. "Thanks, Sarah. I'll let you know what I decide to do."

She kissed him back. "That's all I ask."


End file.
